DIFFERENT
by PINKSE0KJIN
Summary: Taehyung,seorang kutu buku di SMA Se Ryun bisa memikat hati seorang Jin,ketua geng SMA Se Ryun - "Kim Taehyung,kau bodoh,kau tahu ini berbahaya,apa kau rela mendapat bekas luka diwajahmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?" -It's BTS / Bangtan Boys Cast : VJin - RnR please,dont be silent reader -u-
1. Chapter 1

**PINKSE0KJIN PROUDLY PRESENT :**

**Title : DIFFERENT ( G)**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance / School life / Gengster**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast :**

**- Kim Seok Jin / Jin**

**-Kim Taehyung / Taehyung**

** Other cast : **

**-Member BTS**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS is a boyband group belong to BigHit story is mine,no copas,tinggalkan jejak jsy ^_~**

**Warning : ! / BOYXBOY ,BE AWRE TYPO ALR WAITING YOU ^_~ NO BASHING NO FLAMERS !**

**FIRST MEET**

"_Kim Taehyung,kau bodoh,kau tahu ini berbahaya,apa kau rela mendapat bekas luka diwajahmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?"_

**AUTHOR POV**

Jin berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil di koridor,tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang kelas yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran dengan diam dan menatap lurus pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di bangku ujung kanan didekat jendela.

_1 menit _

_ 2 menit_

_ 3 menit_

_ 4 menit_

Jin masih diam dan menatap lurus lelaki berkacamata yang sedang serius mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh seorang siswa lelaki menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sunbae,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jin menengok ke belakang dimana siswa lelaki itu berdiri.

"Lebih baik kau masuk saja"

"Ah baiklah"

Siswa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kelas yang sejak tadi Jin amati,lebih tepatnya siswa yang ada didalamnya,bukan kelasnya.

"teet teet"

Jin berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu mendengar bel istirahat berjalan menuju ruang yang meruopakan basement nya dengan teman segengnya.

Jin melangkahkan langkah ke dalam ruangan itu,suara tangisan menyambutnya.

"Korban baru?" Jin tersenyum ke arah teman temannya dan ikut duduk di sofa bersama teman segengnya.

"Ya,ketua tadi aku menyusulmu ke kelas,kenapa kau tidak ada disana?"

Belum sempat Jin menjawab,seseorang menyela jawabannya.

"Jangan bilang kau membolos pelajaran kesenian lagi?"

Jin tersenyum singkat dan menatap lelaki yang sedang berdiri tegak di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih membuat orang menjadi seperti ini?Pikirkan ujian kalian bodoh" Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,matanya masih menatap lurus lelaki didepannya yang menundukkan kepalanya rapat.

"Ini yang terakhir ketua!"

Jin hanya mencibir,ia tahu perkatan teman segengnya itu tidak bisa ia 100x mereka mengatakan hal yang sama,tetapi lihat?Didepannya sedang berdiri siswa tidak bersalah yang hanya bisa menerima pelecehan dari mereka.

"Kau pikir menundukkan kepalamu adalah segalanya?" Sahut salah satu lelaki yang bernama Jungkook.

Spontan lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kosong geng didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai berani menatap kita" Kali ini Suga,anggota yang kelihatannya berhati halus dan berwajah imut itu membentak lelaki didepannya.

Jin hanya bisa diam,ia tidak bisa ia yang paling berani diantara yang lainnya,tetapi semenjak ia tahu kalau target mereka adalah sahabat dari lelaki yang disukainya,ia terlalu takut untuk mengasari lelaki didepannya.

_"brak"_

Seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam basement itu,tidak terkecuali Jin mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana bunyi tersebut berasal.

Seorang lelaki yang memakai kacamata culun,masuk ke dalam ruang basement mereka dan menghampiri siswa lelaki yang mukanya babak belur.

"Hentikan semua ini!" Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua murid yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Jin menatap lelaki didepannya lekat lekat.

Ia adalah Kim Taehyung,siswa yang selalu ia perhatikan sejak lama.

"_Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" Batin Jin._

_Kim Taehyung,kau bodoh,kau tahu ini berbahaya,apa kau rela mendapat bekas luka diwajahmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?_

"Kau tahu kami siapa?" Jungkook bangkit dari sofa lalu mendorong Taehyung ke ujung tembok dan menarik kerah bajunya.

Jin hanya bisa diam,ia terlalu takut untuk melerai hanya bisa menangis dalam hati melihat lelaki yang dicintaiya dipukuli oleh Jungkook.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN BERANDAL!"

Jin seakan tidak bisa mengontrol berambut merah tersebut menghampiri Jungkook yang tidak bisa berhenti memukuli lelaki didepannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau bisa tidak lulus jika masih bersikap seperti ini?" Jin membentak Jungkook yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal.

"Ketua kenapa kau membela dia?"

"Sudahlah,kalian kembali ke kelas masing masing,aku yang akan mengurus dia" Bentak Jin

Seluruh anggota gengnya segera keluar dari basement,mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal perintah dari Jin,ketua geng mereka.

Jin menyiram air ke wajah lelaki itu-Taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima beberapa pukulan yang menyebabkan ia babak mata Taehyung perlahan membuka dan menutup kembali,ia terlalu takut untuk membuka ,sedang berdiri ketua geng yang paling ia takuti,Kim Seok Jin.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sudah sadar"

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya,ia terlalu takut untuk menatap kedua mata Jin.

"Bangunlah,aku akan membawamu ke UKS"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya,ia tidak percaya kalau lelaki didepannya akan melakukan hal itu.

"Tti-tidak u-u-sah"

"Apa kau mau memamerkan lukamu itu ke teman sekelasmu?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun,aku akan mengobati lukamu"

Taehyung kali ini memberanikan menatap wajah didepannya,ia memastikan bahwa Jin tidak sedang membodohinya sekarang.

"A-aku bi-bisa ss-sendi rr-ri"

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Jin yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Apakah dia terlalu membenciku?"

Jin hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki mungil itu yang berjalan dengan sangat lamban.

**-DIFFERENT-**

Jin terus mengamati punggung itu,ia berjalan tepat di belakang Taehyung untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki didepannya tiba di kelas dengan sepertinya harapan itu harus Jin kubur,setibanya di koridor,lelaki di depannya berhenti dan Jin bisa lihat bahwa Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja.

_"greb"_

Jin menarik tangan Taehyung agar badan lelaki manis itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Taehyung yang masih bisa melihat samar samar membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang menahannya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

Itu adalah,Jin-Ketua geng yang paling ditakuti seluruh muris di SMA Se Ryun.

-TBC-

Next chapt / Delete ?

Anyyeong haseyo~~Aku author baru nih,kali ini aku buat ff VJIN untuk yang pertama aku buat ini karena gak lain gak bukan karena aku ngeship mereka berdua,yuhuu VJIN shipper.~~Tapi,ini bukan ff aku yang pertama,ini ff aku yang kedua setelah OVERDOSE,dan ini masih prolog nya yaa,jadi aku minta saran kalian Next chap / Delete ? Yang udah kasih saran makasih yaa mwamwah~~


	2. Chapter 2

**PINKSE0KJIN PROUDLY PRESENT :**

**Title : DIFFERENT ( 1)**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance / School life / Gengster**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast :**

**- Kim Seok Jin / Jin**

**-Kim Taehyung / Taehyung**

** Other cast : **

**-Member BTS**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : BTS is a boyband group belong to BigHit story is mine,no copas,tinggalkan jejak jsy ^_~**

**Warning : ! / BOYXBOY ,BE AWRE TYPO ALR WAITING YOU ^_~ NO BASHING NO FLAMERS !**

**FIRST MEET**

**"**_Kim Taehyung,kau bodoh,kau tahu ini berbahaya,apa kau rela mendapat bekas luka diwajahmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?"_

**AUTHOR POV**

Jin berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil di koridor,tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang kelas yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran, diam dan menatap lurus pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di bangku paling ujung kanan didekat jendela.

_1 menit _

_ 2 menit_

_ 3 menit_

_ 4 menit_

Jin masih diam dan menatap lurus lelaki berkacamata yang sedang serius mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh seorang siswa lelaki menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Seokjin-_ssi_,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jin menengok ke belakang dimana siswa lelaki itu berdiri.

"Lebih baik kau masuk saja"

"Baiklah,maafkan aku karena telah menganggumu,"

Siswa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kelas yang sejak tadi Jin amati,lebih tepatnya siswa yang ada didalamnya,bukan kelasnya.

_teet teet teet_

Mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi,Jin segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang yang merupakan basement nya dengan teman segengnya.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya rinngan ke dalam ruangan itu,suara tangisan menyambutnya.

"Korban baru?" Jin tersenyum remeh ke arah teman temannya,ikut duduk di sofa bersama teman segengnya.

"Ya,omong omong tadi aku menyusulmu ke kelas,kenapa kau tidak ada disana?"

Belum sempat Jin menjawab,seseorang lainnya menyela jawabannya.

"Jangan bilang kau membolos pelajaran kesenian lagi?"

Jin tersenyum remeh dan menatap lelaki yang sedang berdiri tegak di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih membuat orang menjadi seperti ini?Pikirkan ujian kalian bodoh" Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,matanya masih menatap lurus lelaki didepannya yang menundukkan kepalanya rapat.

"Ini yang terakhir ketua!"

Jin hanya mencibir,ia tahu perkatan teman segengnya itu tidak bisa ia 100x mereka mengatakan hal yang sama,tetapi lihat?Didepannya sedang berdiri siswa tidak bersalah yang hanya bisa menerima pelecehan dari mereka.

"Kau pikir menundukkan kepalamu adalah segalanya?" Sahut salah satu lelaki yang bernama Jungkook.

Spontan lelaki yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kosong seluruh anggota geng didepannya,bukan bisa mengerti sekali itu adalah tatapan benci,bagaimana seseorang bisa memaafkan apabila dia diperlakukan seperti ini tanpa alasan,hole.

"Sepertinya kau mulai berani menatap kita keparat" Kali ini Suga,anggota yang kelihatannya berhati halus dan berwajah imut itu membentak lelaki didepannya.

Jin hanya bisa diam,ia tidak bisa ia yang paling berani diantara yang lainnya,tetapi semenjak ia tahu kalau target mereka adalah sahabat dari lelaki yang disukainya,ia terlalu takut untuk mengasari lelaki didepannya.

_"brak"_

Seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam basement itu,tidak terkecuali Jin mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana bunyi tersebut berasal.

Seorang lelaki memakai kacamata culun,masuk ke dalam ruang basement mereka dan menghampiri siswa lelaki yang mukanya sudah babak belur dimana-mana.

"Hentikan semua ini!" Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua murid yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Jin menatap lelaki didepannya lekat lekat.

Ia adalah Kim Taehyung,siswa yang selalu ia perhatikan sejak lama.

_'Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?' Batin Jin._

-_Kim Taehyung,kau bodoh,kau tahu ini berbahaya,apa kau rela mendapat bekas luka diwajahmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?-_

"Kau tahu kami siapa?" Jungkook bangkit dari sofa lalu mendorong Taehyung ke ujung tembok dan menarik kerah bajunya.

Jin hanya bisa diam,ia terlalu takut untuk melerai hanya bisa menangis dalam hati melihat lelaki yang dicintainya dipukuli oleh temannya sendiri.

_1 menit_

_ 2 menit_

_ 3 menit_

_ 4 menit_

_ 5 menit_

"SUDAH HENTIKAN BERANDAL!"

Jin seakan tidak bisa mengontrol berambut merah tersebut menghampiri Jungkook yang menggencarkan aksinya-memukuli lelaki didepannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri-

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa tidak lulus jika masih bersikap seperti ini?" Jin membentak Jungkook yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal.

"Ketua kenapa kau membela dia?"

"Sudahlah,kalian kembali ke kelas masing masing,aku yang akan mengurus dia" Bentak Jin

Seluruh anggota gengnya segera keluar dari basement,mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal perintah dari Jin,ketua geng mereka.

Jin menyiram air ke wajah lelaki itu-Taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima beberapa pukulan yang menyebabkan ia babak mata Taehyung perlahan membuka dan menutup kembali,ia terlalu takut untuk membuka ,sedang berdiri ketua geng yang paling ia takuti,Kim Seok Jin.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sudah sadar"

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya,ia terlalu takut untuk menatap kedua belah mata Jin.

"Bangunlah,aku akan membawamu ke UKS"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya,ia tidak percaya kalau lelaki didepannya akan melakukan hal itu.

"Tti-tidak u-u-sah"

"Apa kau mau memamerkan lukamu itu ke teman sekelasmu?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,memang bukan itu yang ia ingin lakukan.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun,aku akan mengobati lukamu"

Taehyung kali ini memberanikan menatap wajah didepannya,ia memastikan bahwa Jin tidak sedang membodohinya sekarang.

"A-aku bi-bisa ss-sendi rr-ri"

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Jin yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Apakah dia terlalu membenciku?"

Jin hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki mungil itu yang perlahan meninggalkan ruang basement milik Jin dan gengnya.

**-DIFFERENT-**

Jin terus mengamati punggung itu,ia berjalan tepat di belakang Taehyung untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki didepannya tiba di kelas dengan sepertinya harapan itu harus Jin kubur,setibanya di koridor,lelaki di depannya berhenti dan Jin bisa lihat bahwa Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja.

_"greb"_

Jin menarik tangan Taehyung agar badan kecil lelaki manis itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Taehyung yang masih bisa melihat samar samar membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang menahannya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

Itu adalah,Jin-Ketua geng yang paling ditakuti seluruh muris di SMA Se Ryun.

Taehyung langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan Jin yang masih memegang kendali tubuhnya agar tidak mencoba berdiri dan menatap Jin.

"Aku tti-tidak app-apa apa"

Taehyung kembali gugup,meskipun Jin sudah bersikap baik dan menolongnya,ia masih takut berbicara dengan lelaki didepannya.

"Kau harus ke UKS,bagaimana kalau guru bertanya padamu tentang lukamu?" Jin berjalan kearah Taehyung,berusaha membujuk lelaki didepannya agar mau mengobati lukanya.

Taehyung sudah tidak mampu membalas perkataan Jin lagi,tubuhnya tiba tiba melemah,ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa,pandangannya tiba tiba menjadi tidak jelas dan buram.

_"greb"_

Jin dengan cepat menahan tubuh Taehyung agar tidak terjatuh ini tidak ada penolakan dari Taehyung,karena kini lelaki manis itu sudah benar benar tidak sadarkan segera menggendong tubuh kecil Taehyung ke UKS,ia berjalan secepat mungkin agar tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya.

Jin merebahkan tubuh ringan Taehyung ke ranjang di UKS,menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimut berwarna putih memastikan bahwa Taehyung sudah dalam posisi yang nyaman,Jin mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama dan duduk kembali di kursi tepat di depan ranjang lelaki manis itu.

Jin mulai mengobati luka di wajah lelaki manis itu-Taehyung dengan hati hati,takut membangunkan menempelkan satu demi satu plester di bagian bagian wajah Taehyung yang terluka.

_5 menit_

_ 6 menit_

_ 10 menit_

Setelah selesai,Jin menatap wajah polos didepannya.

_"Tidak heran kenapa hati ini selalu bergerak ketika aku memperhatikanmu,tidak heran kenapa hati ini murka ketika melihatmu disiksa orang taehyung,kau adalah candu bagiku,mungkin aku tidak bisa melewati hari ini jika aku tidak melihatmu,tolong hiduplah dengan bahagia untuk selamanya,maka akupun akan begitu"_ -Kim Seok Jin

Jin masih terus menatap lurus kearah kenapa pikirannya hanya terfokus pada lelaki manis di hadapannya.

_"Cklek"_

Jin bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari bilik dimana Taehyung beristirahat,ia hampir terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ketua?"

Jungkook menatap lelaki didepannya penuh tanda tanya,tentu ini biasanya Jin keluar masuk UKS seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya pusing karena tidak makan siang tadi jadi aku istirahat disini sebentar"

"Begitu,aku tadinya mencarimu,kau tidak mau makan?Anak-anak sudah menunggumu di kantin"

"Ah baiklah ayo kita pergi"

Jin dan Jungkook berjalan bersama meninggalkan UKS untuk makan siang.

Jin dan Jungkook berjalan sejajar,tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Tadi guru Lee memanggilku"

Jungkook memasang wajah muramnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya lelaki bernama Taehyung tadi menceritakan peristiwa tadi,apakah dia benar benar seberani itu?"

Jin hanya bisa diam mendengar kata kata Taehyung dari mulut Jungkook.

"Dan ketua,kenapa tadi kau membelanya?"

"Aku bukan membelanya,aku takut kau dimarahi guru lagi,dan kau tahu kan setelah ini kita lulus,dan tanpa nilai sikap yang bagus kita tidak akan pernah bisa lulus"

Jin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,ia lega karena bisa mencari alasan yang bagus untuk mengelabuhi Jungkook.

"Jadi begitu.."

Belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya,beberapa anak berteriak ke arah mereka berdua.

"Makanlah disini Ketua dan kau Jungkook!"

Jin dan Jungkook melangkah ke arah meja tersebut dengan membawa masing masing piring berisi makan siang mereka.

"Ketua,apa kau sedang menjaga berat badanmu?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak"'

Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya makan salad sayur?" Kali ini Suga yang bertanya.

"Ah aku sedang ingin makan sayur saja,aku tidak ingin makan nasi"

Jin mulai memakan ini ia makan tidak tenang,hatinya tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Taehyung yang sedang terkulai lemas di UKS.

Jin bersama gengnya berjalan melewati hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum karismatiknya pada saaat siswa perempuan banyak yang meneriaki dan membicarakannya.

"Kenapa dia keren sekali?"

"Benar bena tipe lelaki idaman"

"Dia benar benar keren"

"Aku adalah fansnya,kau hanya ikut ikut aku!"

Itulah beberapa kata-kata yang bisa Jin dengar pada saat melewati setiap murid mempercepat jalannya ketika akan melewati kelas melirik sekilas keadaan kelas tidak melihat lelaki yang biasanya membaca buku pada saat istirahat tak sadar,ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kembali dimana ia menggendong lelaki manis itu-Taehyung ke UKS.

"Aku duluan,kalian masuklah ke kelas kalian dan jangan pernah membolos"

Jin masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan meninggalkan teman segengnya yang membungkukkan badan kepadanya sebagai rasa hormat mereka.

**-DIFFERENT-**

_"teet teet"_

"Cukup sampai disini pelajaran hari ini,jangan lupa akan ada test minggu depan,perisapkan diri kalian"

"Baik _songsaenim_"

Jin mencangklongkan tasnya,mengekor pada guru Lee yang juga melangkah keluar dari berlari menuju UKS,tetapi pada saat ia hampir tiba di UKS,seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ketua,kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jungkook lagi lagi membuat usaha Jin gagal.

"Tidak,ada yang harus kuurus terle.."

Kata kata Jin terpotong ketika ia melihat seseorang keluar dari adalah Taehyung,lelaki manis yang menjadi alasan megapa ia bersemangat berlarian menuju UKS tadi.

"Permisi,kalian menghalangi jalanku" Taehyung menatap Jin sekilas,dengan cepat Jin menarik Jungkook minggir dari hadapan lelaki manis itu.

Jin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sampai ia memastikan Taehyung berjalan dengan baik ,dan menghilang dari pandangan Jin.

"Gheez,beraninya dia menyuruh kita minggir" Jungkook menendang kerikil sembari berjalan bersama Jin.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat,Taehyung tadi,benar benar sudah kelewatan dia"

"Apa salahnya kita mengalah?Memang kita yang salah kan tadi berdiri di pinggir jalan"

"Apa kau baru saja membela dia,Ketua?"

Jin hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala lalu menaiki motor sport berwarna merah miliknya.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Tawar Jin pada Jungkook yang menunggu seseorang di depan pagar sekolah.

"Apakah boleh,Ketua?"

"Naiklah" Jin memberikan helm pada Jungkook,lalu menancap gas menuju daerah perumahan elit di Seoul.

** "**Terimakasih ketua atas tumpangannya" Jungkook membungkukkan badan pada Jin yang bersiap siap melajukan motornya.

Jin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul dibalik helmnya lalu melajukan motornya ke rumahnya.

**-DIFFERENT-**

Jin memakirkan motornya di parkiran sekolahnya lalu melangkah ke arah pintu masuk mencoba membenarkan rambutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_"brak"_

Jin menabrak seseorang,ia segera membantu mengambil buku buku yang berserakan,tetapi ia berhenti dan menatap nama yang tertera dalam buku itu.

-Kim Taehyung/11.3-

"Tidak usah repot repot,terimakasih" Suara yang Jin kenal itu membuat Jin segera bangkit dan memberikan buku itu pada pemiliknya.

Ternyata benar,dia adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Sama-sama" Jin tersenyum singkat pada didepannya itu membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan berlawanan dengan Jin.

"Tunggu"

Jin memegang tangan Taehyung dari belakang,hal itu membuat lelaki manis itu membalikkan badannya.

"Aaa ada app apa?" Taehyung sedikit takut,ia masih gugup berbicara didepan Jin,bagaimanapun ia harus tetap waspada pada pria didepannya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?Apa sudah lebih baik?" Jin menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Sudah,apakah kau yang mengobati lukaku kemarin?" Taehyung mulai tidak gugup seperti tadi,ia sudah mulai tenang.

"Tti tidak,bbu bukan aku" Jin terlalu gugup untuk mengelabuhi Taehyung,tetapi bodohnya lelaki manis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Jin sedang berbohong,ia terlalu polos.

"Ah aku kira kau,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Kali ini Jin membiarkan Taehyung pergi,ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya,kali ini menuju kelasnya.

**-DIFFERENT-**

"Ketua!"

Sebuah teriakan dan tepukan di bahu berhasil membuat Jin menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Ada apa?" Jin melepas earphonenya.

"Apakah kau tidak mau bermain game bersama kami di basement?" Tawar Suga.

"Tidak,ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu sampai jumpa pada jam makan siang" Suga berjalan meninggalkan Jin yang kembali memasang earphone di telinganya lalu berjalan kembali di koridor.

Jin memasuki kelasnya,tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika siswa lelaki yang ia kenali wajahnya berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Jin-ssi,aku mau berterimakasih"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud" Jin berjalan kembali megabaikan lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku dari teman temanmu kemarin dan sudah membantu Taehyung juga"

Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendengarkan perkataan siswa lelaki itu.

"Taehyung?"

"Ya,aku melihat kau menggendongnya menuju UKS kemarin"

"Ah soal itu,kemari kau"

Jin menggiring Heebin menuju ruang OB,lalu memberikan death glare pada siswa laki laki yang di lecehkan oleh gengnya kemarin.

"Kau jangan sampai beritahu Taehyung kalau aku yang menggendongnya kesana mengobatinya di UKS kemarin"

"Bb-baa baiklah"

Jin melepaskan cengkramannya pada seragam siswa lelaki itu lalu membiarkannya pergi.

"Hampir saja" Jin menghela nafasnya lega ,ia tidak mau Taehyung tahu bahwa dialah yang menolongnya pada saat jatuh kemarin.

-**DIFFERENT-**

** "**_teet teet"_

Bel istirahat berbunyi,semua siswa kelas 11.1 keluar,sebagian besar untuk makan Jin yang memilih berjalan dikoridor hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ketua!"

Jin yakin itu suara Suga,pasti ia mengajak Jin untuk pergi makan ,dia sedang tidak ingin untuk berada di keramaian untuk sebentar saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Jungkook sedang" Jin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Sedang memukuli seorang anak kelas 11.3 di kamar mandi pria"

"Lalu?"

Jin berjalan melewati Suga,tak sampai semenit wajah Jin menjadi mengejar Suga dan berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Jungkook memukuli siapa?Siapa yang kau maksud anak 11.3?"

"Tae taehyung"

_"bugh"_

Jin berlari hingga punggungnya sedikit menabrak Suga,ia berlari menuju kamar mandi pria dimana ia dan gengnya biasa duduk duduk disana.

Benar,disana ada Jungkook yang sedang memukul Taehyung yang tidak bisa melawan,ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal yang amarahnya sudah memuncak memukul Jungkook hingga lelaki iu terlempar ke tembok kamar mandi.

"Ketua?" Jungkook meringis melihat Jin yang menyelamatkan Taehyung dan membawanya menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Kau pergilah kembali ke kelasmu,cepat bodoh!"

Taehyung meggigit bibir bawahnya,ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang bibirnya berdarah bekas tonjokan yang tidak ingin melihat lebih,segera meninggalkan toilet itu dan berlari ke UKS untuk mengambil plester.

Suasa makin memanas,Jin sekarang sudah benar benar meluapkan emosinya,ia tidak terima akan sifat Jungkook yang terlalu berlebihan.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH DIA!" Bentak Jin

"App apa yyang bba rru ssan kau katakan?

"Kubilang sekali lagi jangan menyentuh Taehyung,aku bilang Kim Taehyung!"

"Kke kenapp kenapa?"

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi,jika kau berani mendekatinya,aku akan keluar dari geng ini!"

Jin berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal berjalan kembali ke kelasnya,ia terlambat 5 menit seusai jam makan siang.

"Maaf saya terlambat 5 menit"

"Tidak apa apa,cepat ambil soal ini dan kerjakan"

"Baiklah,terimakasih guru Song"

Jin mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja guru dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya,lalu mulai mengerjakan soal dengan diam.

"Baiklah waktunya habis,kumpulkan soal kalian"

"Baik guru"

Semua siswa maju kedepan untuk mengumpulkan soal tersebut,termasuk Jin.

"Apa kali ini kau mengerjakannya dengan benar?" Jin menoleh pada guru itu dan hanya menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Saya tidak tahu,hanya berusaha sesuai kemampuan saya"

Jin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengecheck sebuah sms masuk,ia membukanya dan membaca isi pesan itu.

From : Jungkook

Ketua,aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi,dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu di basement,kumohon.

Jin memasukkan kembai ponselnya dalam jas sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya,waktu istirahat sudah tiba.

"Ketua!"

Jin menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dimana suara itu berasal.

"Maafkan aku,aku benar benar minta maaf"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Sudahlah,mulai sekarang jangan berulah seperti itu lagi"

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Apakah terlalu sulit bagiku untuk memaafkan sahabatku ini?"

Jin tertawa dan mencubit pinggang Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita main playstation di basement dan membolos kelas malam!"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama hingga sampai di basement,mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga jam 8 dan Jungkook sengaja membolos jam malam SMA Se Ryun kali ini,otak mereka terlalu penat untuk bekerja keras hingga semalam itu.

"Ayo pulang,ini sudah malam"

"Sebentar aku akan memberes.."

Kata kata Jungkook terpotong saat seorang lelaki dengan wajahnya yang penuh plester dimana mana muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**..**

**..**

**-TBC-**

**..**

**..**

**Next Chapt / Delete ?**

**..**

**-RnR Please Readernim-**

**..**

Halooo~!Akhirnya saya bisa nge publish part 1 dari ff abal ini,gimana gimana?Maaf ya kalau jalan ceritanya ga nyambung+kalimatnya ganyambung soalnya aku masih baru dan sedikit asing di dunia ,kalian suka ngga part 1 ini?kalo misalnya suka reviews yang banyak aku bakal nge post Part 2 nanti kalo respon dari kalian bagus,kalo engga terpaksa deh bye in here (t.t/) oleh karena itu reviews yang banyak ya readernim,anyyeong~!


End file.
